Nunca
by Inavoig
Summary: Eren era malo, muy malo y su maldad lo llevo a desagradables experiencias por el mal humor que le provocaba a su sargento. RIREN.


Disclaimer: Shingeki** no kyojin** no me pertenece, toda su genialidad es de Hajime Isamaya.

Si fuera mio la historia no tendría coherencia...

* * *

—Tienes un moretón bastante llamativo en el cuello, cuida que Mikasa no lo vea si no quieres que le arme pelea a alguien —Le indico Armin al castaño, dirigiendo su dedo índice donde la espantosa evidencia se encontraba.

Asintió y sus mejillas se colorearon de un color rojizo, maldita sean todos los titanes del mundo, ese pequeño hombre que tenia de amante se las iba a pagar.

—Rivaille, has estado muy distraído últimamente, quizá el cuidar tanto a Eren te esta estresando, le deberías de decir a Hanji que…

—No, estoy bien. La loca podría disecar al mocoso mientras duerme— El rubio lo miro pensativo por la rápida respuesta y luego asintió —. Además, yo solo puedo cuidar de él, esa es mi misión.

—Bien, te lo encargo, solo espero que tu desempeño en combate no cambie.

Después de eso se dirigió rápidamente al comedor, Irvin podía ser un bonachón amable, pero tarde o temprano se daría cuenta del tipo de relación que mantenía con el joven titán y eso no lo podía permitir.

Cuanto entro al comedor, las miradas se dirigieron rápidamente a el, saludando a su superior y luego continuando con sus alimentos. Eso a Levi no le gustaba, es asqueroso y sucio. Lo peor es que dejar de saludar no es opción, no es correcto y el mocoso se enojaría con el. Durante el entrenamiento los haría pagar por sus osadías.

Cuando sus pequeñas orbes enfocaron al grupo que conformaba Eren, le extraño el echo de que la inseparable bufanda de Ackeman no se encontrara con ella, no es que le pusiera mucha atención pero en combate debería estorbarle y ni así se la quitaba.

Luego se fijo mejor y sus ojos se entrecerraron, viendo como la bufanda extraviada no estaba tan lejos. La tenia Eren, colgada, en su cuello… ese cuello que se encargo de marcar y ahora era cubierto por esa estúpida bufanda de esa mocosa impertinente.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

—Quítate la bufanda— El ojiverde escupió lo que había estado comiendo eso a Levi le pareció asqueroso.

El castaño lo miraba nervioso, esperaba no encontrárselo pero al parecer no comió lo suficientemente rápido.

—Yo, me he sentido mal de la garganta la bufanda me ayuda a mejorar, señor.

—No seas tonto, tus genes titán te van a curar y de este día no pasa.

—Yo realmente no me siento bien, Heichou.-

— Déjalo, enano.- Mikasa lo reto con la mirada.

—Pensé que no te separabas de esa posesión

—Si es Eren no hay problema.

—Te vas a enfermar.

—La lavare.

—Tiene genes titán.

—Si me convierto en titán seré igual que Eren.

—Te matare si te conviertes en titán.

—Sí muero por Eren seré feliz.

Levi la miraba espantado -cosa que no era reflejado en su inmutable rostro- ¿acaso estaba loca? Ha de ser una especia de chica psicópata, no duda que cuando sea grande y tenga novio seria una novia psicópata. Eso si antes no se quiere robar al ojiverde.

—Eren no esta enfermo, esta escondiendo el estúpido chupetón que le hice ayer mientras lo follaba duro contra el piso de mi extremadamente limpio baño, así que quítale esa estúpida bufanda de su estúpido cuello antes de que mate a alguien.

Todo el comedor guardo silencio, mientras Eren mantenía sus manos sobre su rostro totalmente enrojecido y avergonzado. Ojala no se le hubiera ocurrido vengarse de Heichou.

Al principio le pareció buena idea pedirle la bufanda a Mikasa para que Levi-san pudiera ver que no lo iba a controlar con sus pequeñas muestras de posesión. Mala idea, debió pensar en la posibilidad de que su amante fuera lo suficientemente celoso como para soltar semejante declaración, próximamente no duraría en sus capacidades.

—Levántate Eren, te daré un escarmiento— Al menos le dio oportunidad de huir del comedor.

Cuando se levanto de la silla le quito la bufanda bruscamente del cuello y se la arrojo a Mikasa, ella aun estaba estática en su lugar. Una vez que se retiraron el comedor se lleno de cuchicheos y la joven era detenida entre todos sus compañeros antes de que intentara ir a matar al sargento.

—Bien Eren, entra al baño— _No otra vez. _Pensó, aun seguía adolorido de la ultima vez que lo hicieron.-

—Limpiaras hasta que todo quede reluciente y pueda reflejarme en el piso.

Suspiro aliviado, esta vez si seria un castigo de verdad.

—Te la meteré mientras limpias, así pensaras 20 veces antes de intentar tapar lo que te haga.

Si, ojala nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente la idea de venganza, esas cosas nunca traen algo bueno.

—Hola Eren, pensé que no te veríamos hoy— Le saludo Armin mientras Mikasa llegaba detrás del rubio.

—Si, bueno heichou tenia cosas que hacer.

—Oh Eren, tienes un montón de pequeñas manchas rojas alrededor del cuello, los mosquitos se van con un poco de humo, si quieres te puedo prestar un poco de repelente que conseguí— Sasha, inocentemente le comentaba, sintió una especia de deja vu.-

—No gracias, el humo esta bien.

Mientras, el comandante Irvin y Rivaille pasaban por ahí, una imperceptible sonrisa se asomo por los labios del pelinegro y Mikasa… Mikasa escupía espuma por la boca detenida por un frustrado Armin.

Nunca pienses en venganza… nunca.

* * *

Otro One-shot? La verdad ya me iba a dormir porque no puedo responder reviews y estoy frustrada. Pero como me hizo muy feliz que alguien leyera lo que escribo por agradecimiento hice otro.

Gracias a** Hisptah Please, Yuki Rivaille, natpov, Leyra Bennet, Ally-kun **y a **Guest (?) **Por sus hermosos reviews *-*

Y los que lo pusieron en notificaciones y alertas, se los agradezco *corazón corazón corazón*

Tengo mucha imaginación por eso hago muchos fics (?) Si hay fallas es porque ya tengo sueño (no hay justificación, yo lo sé)

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
